1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flotation devices and powered watercraft and more particularly to a personal watercraft for leisure activities such as fishing
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field
Beck et al., U.S. Pat. No. Des. 384,636 describes a float power mount design.
Chestnut, U.S. Pat. No. 1,793,905 describes an aquatic amusement device, comprising a rigid open frame including side strips and cross braces at the front and rear, a seat suspended from and within the frame, and means for securing the frame in spanning relation to an annular float.
Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 2,674,753 describes a boat comprising spaced apart fore and aft sections, a pair of bottom stringers joined to and extending between said sections and a pair of top stringers joined to and extending between said sections, said stringers holding said sections in fixed relations to each other, and a removable inflated occupant supporting member of toroidal shape having an occupant supporting web attached, thereto, said occupant supporting member being located in the space between said sections and resting upon and being supported by said bottom stringers and engaged by said top stringers whereby said occupant supporting member is held in place.
McIntyre, U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,534 describes a fishing float motor support, a framework reinforced polygonal-shaped generally horizontal buoyant body with an arcuate recess nesting a peripheral portion of a conventional fishing float. Means on the body secures it to and maintains it in the plane of the fishing float. An upstanding transom, connected with body reinforcing framework, supports and outboard motor. Upwardly open sockets, formed in the body, support fishing equipment and a battery to provide electrical energy for the motor.
Francois, U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,873 describes a circular watercraft having a buoyant, generally toroidal hull supporting a rigid deck with an outer periphery in substantial conformance with the perimeter of the hull. The deck has an opening located above the central opening of the hull to permit placement of power means to drive and steer the watercraft. The hull can be an inflated structure such as an inner tube. A stabilizer assembly connected to the hull and deck lends horizontal and vertical stability to the craft. Reserve floatation can be provided by an auxiliary torodial pontoon nested within the central opening of the hull but normally located above the water line.
Tihany, U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,722 describes a floatable water craft which includes a first relatively large doughnut-shaped inner tube and a pair of second and third doughnut-shaped inner tubes. The inner tubes are preferably inflated with air although they may be filled with a foam material for adding additional buoyancy thereto. A frame is carried by the large inner tube and the frame includes an elongated longitudinal support member resting on diametrically opposite sides of the inner tube and a lateral cross support having opposite end portions resting on opposite sides of the first inner tube adjacent the longitudinal axis defined by the longitudinal support member. The ends of the lateral cross member hold the outrigger arms and include apparatus for mounting the second and third inner tube thereto for stabilizing the craft as per conventional outrigger devices. The apparatus may include an electric motor driven power drive unit and a steering device therefore. It may also include a radio/cassette player with remote speakers mounted on the second and third inner tubes; one or more devices for positionably housing beverage containers; and a bracket for mounting a cooler containing beverages and the like.
The prior art teaches the use of floatation devices used as the basis for personal water craft but does not teach a watercraft based on a large torus shaped float where the center hole is advantageously used for storage. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
A watercraft apparatus comprises a rigid platform supporting a seat on an upper surface and a rudder rearward and extends downwardly for providing stability to the apparatus when afloat. A strut extends forward of the platform and supports a propulsion unit mount. A frame is engaged with the strut and extends downwardly for supporting an electrical battery. A toroidal flotation structure is engaged with the undersurface of the platform and the strut for floating the apparatus on a body of water. The frame is received within a central aperture of the flotation structure and a bottom cover, integral with the flotation means, and is functional for closing the central aperture at a lower surface so that the central aperture may be used for storage.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide apparatus advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of carrying an electrical battery on board a simple float type watercraft using its weight for stability.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of storing items within a central cavity in an inflatable device.
A still further objective is to provide such an invention capable of providing access to the battery through a hinged panel.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.